


Sharing is Caring

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: There was only one...?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sharing is Caring

Bokuto straightened his back warily, hoping that nothing would ‘go’, and stretched out his impressive shoulders. He surveyed the small tent with a touch of disdain. “I’d have thought you’d have had a bigger one Akaashi.”

“It’s perfectly adequate for two, besides, I usually have to carry it on my back, I don’t want unnecessary weight.” Keiji continued to sort out supplies from the back of the SUV.

Bokuto grimaced. “Remind me why I am about to squeeze myself into that tonight when there was a perfectly good motel five miles back?”

Keiji snorted. “Because it was not a good motel. The cockroaches were so brazen they were sitting watching us in broad daylight, the sheets would have kept Konoha happy for a month analysing the organic deposits, and I flatly refuse to sleep in a place that has mirrors over every bed and condom and lubricant dispensers in every room. It was nothing better than a knocking shop.”

“A what, Akaashi?”

“I believe the equivalent term over here would be cathouse. I learned the other one in London some years ago.” Bokuto san.

Bokuto shook his head. “You never cease to amaze me Akaashi, one minute I’m having to explain Spongebob to you, the next you’re telling me you know British slang for a brothel.”

Keiji grinned. “Only because it’s an interesting subculture for anthropological study Bokuto san.” He smiled to himself as he leaned into the back of the car reaching for his bag. He liked to surprise Bokuto every now and then. There were a lot of things he didn’t yet know about Akaashi Keiji, it was going to be fun teaching him.

“How closely did you study that motel Akaashi?” Bokuto asked him.

“Closely enough to appreciate the health hazards of sleeping in a dump like that. It made me feel I needed a shower after just looking at those rooms. You should be grateful I brought the tent with me; you could have contracted anything.” He hauled out their rolled sleeping bags and pushed them inside the tent.

“You’re probably right Akaashi, in fact I think I’ll head over to the shower block now and get cleaned up,” he said, tearing his eyes away from the view of a shapely rear. _‘Might need to be a cold one’_ , he thought.

“I’ll join you.”

“What?” _‘Definitely a cold one!’_

“There are multiple cubicles in the showers Bokuto, besides it’s nothing either of us haven’t seen before.” Keiji tucked his towel and spongebag under his arm and headed for the small block in the corner of the campground.

Bokuto watched him for a second then grabbed his own things, locked the car, and followed him. _‘Did his hips always sway that much? Maybe the expenses cutbacks that meant he’d had to drive them to the crime scene instead of fly there, had a silver lining after all.’_

Bokuto could hear the water running on the other side of the thin partition wall and the scent of Keiji’s shower gel crept through the air vent as if to deliberately torture his libido. On the other side of that oh so thin wall was his partner, naked, warm soapy water flowing down every gorgeous curve of his body. Foamy scented bubbles clinging to that soft velvety skin. Oh how he envied those bubbles! He turned his own shower to cold and shuddered as the icy water rained down his skin like a winter storm chilling him back to respectability.

Keiji stood under the cascading warmth, his eyes closed, picturing the scene on the other side of the wall in his head. His lips curved into a satisfied smile. His memory for detail was excellent, verging on photographic and his view of Bokuto that day in his bathroom had been brief but more than adequate. His hand stroked slowly down across his hip just as in his mind’s eye Bokuto’s hand caressed him as they stood together under the water. He watched it stream down that perfectly toned torso to where his fingers were wrapped about Keiji’s eager cock. Keiji stroked himself and a low moan emanated from his throat as he released his pent up need. Panting he leaned against the cold tiles until the shuddering stopped, his breathing had returned to normal and the only warmth he could feel was from the water. Perhaps now he would be able to survive the night. 

Keiji dried and re-dressed then made his way back towards their tent. Bokuto was standing outside it and from his stance he could tell something was wrong. “What is it Bokuto san?” He asked hurrying up to him.

“Thieves,” he sighed.

“Have you called the local cops?”

He gave a derisory snort. “No point Akaashi.”

“Why, do you think they will be incompetent?”

He shook his head and pointed to a small print in a patch of muddy ground next to the tent. “These thieves had four feet Akaashi, 'coons.”

“Oh! What did they take?”

“Your stash of granola bars Akaashi.” Keiji frowned in annoyance. “And my sleeping bag.” He continued.

“What? Why would they take that?”

“I had my candy bars wrapped inside.”

“Why?”

“To hide them from thieves.” Keiji’s mouth opened, and he added hastily. “Two legged ones Akaashi.”

“You mean me.” Akaashi said, clearly affronted.

“Yeah well you do like chocolate.”

“I would not steal your candy Bokuto san.” He protested indignantly.

“You steal my fries.”

Keiji had no answer to that. “So what will you do?”

Bokuto shrugged. “Get the blanket from the truck I guess; I’ve done it before.”

“Ok but they said it’s going to be a chilly night; will you be warm enough?”

“I’ll be fine Akaashi, ex-Ranger remember?”

Keiji nodded and crawled into the tent to sort out his own sleeping bag, unrolling it along one side of the tent. Then he wriggled out of his shirt and pants and climbed in, zipping up the bag. “Ok Bokuto san, I’m done,” he called.

The tent flap opened and Bokuto crawled in tugging the blanket with him. He sat beside Keiji and slipped off his t-shirt, then lay down and wriggled out of his pants, rolling the items up to form a makeshift pillow. Then he pulled the blanket over himself and settled down. “Night Akaashi,” he murmured.

“Goodnight Bokuto san.”

An hour later they were both still awake. Bokuto because, despite his assertions, it was cold and it was making his back ache; Keiji because he could sense that Bokuto was still awake and uncomfortable and he figured he wasn’t warm enough. It made him feel guilty that he was as cosy as if he were in his own bed while Bokuto suffered. 

“Bokuto san?”

“Yeah Akaashi?”

“You’re cold aren’t you?”

“I’m fine Akaashi.”

Bokuto heard the zip on his bag slide a few inches. The next moment a warm hand slid under his blanket and touched his back. 

“Akaashi!” 

“Bokuto san, you’re freezing, that is very bad for your back.”

“I’ve had worse Akaashi now go to sleep,” he grunted, gripping the blanket a little tighter.

The zip slid further. “Not until you get in here Bokuto san.”

“What?”

“Get into this sleeping bag with me, it’s very commodious and it will keep you warm.”

“But Akaashi I’m only in my underwear.”

“So am I. Now stop being a prude and get in here with me. I have no intention of letting you freeze out there while I keep warm.”

“If you’re sure Akaashi?”

“Would I offer otherwise?”

Bokuto chuckled, “No.”

“Then get in, hurry up the heat is escaping.”

He wriggled across and rolled in beside Keiji zipping the bag up again and spreading the blanket over them both for extra warmth. Not that it would be needed he thought. Not now that he had Keiji’s soft warm body pressed up against him and the scent of him filled his nostrils. “How come you have such a big sleeping bag anyway?” Bokuto wondered.

“In some places I find it advisable to sleep with my kit inside the bag, in case of thieves. Some of it is quite valuable.” Keiji explained.

“ Uh huh. Makes sense I guess.” 

“Warmer now? Bokuto san.”

“Yeah. Thanks Akaashi,” he said, feeling his back easing already.

“Good. Now hold me.”

“Hold you?”

“Yes Bokuto san. It will be more comfortable if we cuddle.”

_‘For whom?’_ Bokuto wondered, as he slipped his arms around him and Keiji nestled his head on his chest.

“You make a good pillow Bokuto san,” he whispered.

“Any time Akaashi.” He smiled and stroked Keiji’s hair absently with his fingers.

“Bokuto san?”

“Yes Akaashi?”

“We should do this again.”

“Mmm.” _‘Boy would he love to do this again. The nights he’d spent fantasising about just holding him like this. Reality was far better.’_

“ Bokuto san?” Keiji’s warm breath tickled his skin as he spoke.

“Yeah.”

“Is that an erection?”

“Oh God! Akaashi I’m sorry!” he tried to twist his hips away, but Keiji held him tight.

“I’m not sorry Bokuto san.”

“You’re not?” he whispered.

“I’m glad. I was beginning to think you didn’t find me attractive.”

“Akaashi you are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. Any man would think so.”

“I don’t want any man Bokuto san.” Keiji asserted.

“No?”

“No. Just you.”

“Babe I’ve been yours since the day I met you.” Bokuto hugged him even closer.

“Do you think there is enough room in this sleeping bag to make love Bokuto san?”

“I don’t know Babe but I think we should do an experiment to find out.”

He felt Keiji smile against his chest. “I love experiments.”


End file.
